Paradise Island: The Dawn of the Dead
by Cloner4000
Summary: The Paradise Island is the best resort Island, that is before the Zombie attacks. How will the city survive? Base on Civilization III scenario.
1. Chapter 1

First, this is a rewrite of a online game that I take part of. The Setting is sort of like Resident Evil. It's about Paradise Island, and zombie invasion! Same old Same old, This fan fiction is base on the scenario created by King Arthur and he and Goblin Fanatic, fe3333au, Luther, and countless other contribute their "brain" to make the game so fun and all. A lot of my writing will either borrow or copy –n- paste from their work with their permission and hopefully you will just enjoy the story and not suing me or stuff.

However, I will stray off from the game to make it more interest and the way I like it Muwahahahahaa. Anyway here it is.

**Paradise Island:**

**The Zombie:**

Zombies are people who were infected with the Zombie Virus, ZV-69. Once infected, a person will quickly transform into a zombie as the virus attacks and mutates the person's DNA. Zombies are extremely resistant to most forms of physical damage: physical blows will stagger them or knock them down, but they'll just get up again; bullets will just punch through their bodies with little effect; hacking them with blades may lop off their limbs, but they'll keep coming until they can't move anymore. The only way to kill a zombie is to shoot it in the head, break or sever it's neck, or completely destroy it's body (such as by burning it).

5 Zombie Alpha (King Units)

Khan: The first beta of the zombie, he has superhuman strength and carried with him deadly virus that turn others into zombies, although the normal zombie was nothing but stupid, a selected few have the abilities to talk in human language and control the hordes of undead with their mind. Truly dangerous.

**The Company**

The Company exists to fulfill one purpose...generate profit. Unlike most corporations, The Company doesn't care how it's

profit is generated. Gun smuggling, WMD research, slavery, drugs, human cloning, reviving Disco music...it doesn't matter to The Company as long as they make money doing it.

Director Van Allen: The head of the branch of the company on Paradise Island, overlooks everything. Although taken by surprise, he know exactly what to do and when to do, afterall, he is the top employee of the company.

Dr.Lazarr: The Doctor who developed the virus, he is the only hope to neutralize the virus? Not much else is known about him

Mr. Smith: The head of Security, has been in many action and was very skilled. Even if he is still quite young, he has all the requirement of a hardened veteran. Dressing in black suit and ties, with black sunglasses, his past was shrouded in secrecy.

Natasha: She was a top secret Company operative, acting as a killer and spy, only the Company directors knew of her existence. She was a crack-shot with two custom-build pistols, an adept of Ninjutsu, a skillful burglar and had her body enhanced by experimental genetic technology.

She never failed the Company, if even a small fraction of secrets she knew would see the light of day the whole company would be finished...Natasha Di Salvatore could not defect even if she would want to, her genetic modifications allowed her superiors to track her location and if need be, instantly put her into a comatose like paralysis. She hadn't had a normal life since the age of eighteen.

Her father the Company Head of Research was murdered mysteriously and with no other family she was recruited into the Company's "Fast Track Programme". Moving from extreme sports and traveling the world to killing and spying was only a source of new thrills for the adventurous girl...

**The Authorities:**

The Authorities were slow to react to the situation on Paradise Island. Initially, they thought the incident could be handled by the local Police force but now only a handful of SWAT teams survive. There are a number of National Guard Reservists on the ground but lets face it they ain't up to the job. Right now a Command and Control base of operations has been set up on the mainland and the country's best Five Star General has been flown in to lead the fight against the Zombies. If conventional tactics fail to halt the Zombies advance and the mainland is threatened then the Authorities may decide to flatten the entire island even if this means killing lots of innocent civilians.

Mayor Ronald: He's the mayor of the city, all he thinks about are how to get reelected and do not think twice on how he is going to do it. But by no mean is he stupid.

General Fulbright: He's the General station in Paradise Island, itching for action, what would he and his small garrison of National Guards do?

Sgt. Decker: Head of the SWAT branch in Paradise Island. Ripe age of 55, but full of experience.

National Guard reservists who have been called up to restore order to Paradise city. Unfortunately, most of these soldiers have no combat experience. But they do have M-16's, which make up for a lot.

SWAT stands for Special Weapons and Tactics, and comprise the elite paramilitary forces of most major cities. Paradise

city's SWAT forces were the first to report to the scene of the zombie outbreak. They have sub-machineguns.

Hank O'Donnell was a born soldier. A model patriot who never questioned orders.

Stationed in the Paradise City military base he trained to be a Marine, hopefully to be sent into real action after completing the drill.

Bravo: The special forces unit 'bravo' was sent from the mainland to asses the situation on Paradise Island before regular army would be sent.

They were making their way trough an empty neighborhood, not knowing that those who died here turned into zombies and were hunting those

few that were still human.

Joe Rouerk :was one notorious gangster, he had staged many armed robberies, and just recently the cops nabbed him during a single handed attempt

in the Paradise City Cash Convertors.

**The Survivors:**

The survivors are the 'lucky' few who managed to survive the initial zombie attack. During the chaos, somehow they managed to fight off or hide from the zombies until they could meet up with other people. Now you need to find a way out of Paradise City before daybreak and The Big Finale, which is too escape the island.

Timmy: part of the neighborhood Spunky Kids they "cute, endearing and annoying after about 15 minutes. However, they do have their uses. They can move fast and they always seem to notice the zombies before everyone else does. Also, despite the fact that they are young, and armed only with a baseball bat and a bag of marbles, zombies seem to have an incredibly tough time killing them." Timmy was the head of such "gang" and was the most experience of all, although he's quite annoying, he had a good heart.

Abe Peter: He had prior military experience. When the zombie attack began, Abe grabbed his old guns from under their pillows and rose to the call of duty once again. Despite the fact that he had cataracts and fight in their pajamas these old coffin dodgers can put up a helluva good fight against the Zombies.

Mr Tokugawa, was a mild-mannered teacher at the local school and a pillar of the local community but that was before all his school kids were turned into mindless, flesh-eating zombies!

Ms Tokugawa, is Mr Tokugawa's beautiful but rebellious daughter and the romantic interest for our hero, she meet Patterson while she was outside of school when he walk by, they had a brief conversation about weather and such, but they had no idea in a matter of hours they would be fighting for their own lives and each others.

Jimmy Patterson: trained as a SEAL while he was in Navy, but in one of those "secret" mission, the command& control fail to extract their team and left them behind, and his unit had to fight for their life to get out of there alive, only he survived, none of his unit made it and he was discharged and live in Paradise Island.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Summary:

The Paradise Island is an island south of Florida and it was a place for tourist and retirements as well as thousands of local residents enjoying the sun, but within the layer of buildings, lays a dangerous secret.

The Company has a number of operational facilities in Paradise city, one of which was an invoice/billing center. This, of course, was just a cover for a secret genetics research lab. This lab was working on the ZV-69 project to create a virus that could modify human DNA to allow motor function beyond death. The purpose was to create a new combat drug to be sold to unscrupulous governments on the black market.

Apparently during Stage IV testing, the virus was accidentally released into the lab. Everyone in the lab was infected and, within a matter of an hour, had all transformed into flesh-eating zombies. These zombies quickly entered the accounting offices that served as the lab's front, attacking the workers therein and transforming many of them into

zombies as well. However, the accounting staff managed to call the police before they were all consumed by the zombies.

Expecting an incidence of work place violence or a mass shooting, the Paradise city police arrived in force with SWAT teams and immediately moved into the city to save whatever people they could. They had no idea of what they were getting into. Within minutes, most of the police that entered the city were dead or on their way to becoming zombies. From there, the zombie attack rippled throughout Paradise city like a sonic boom. By nightfall the entire city had been overrun, though there was still plenty of desperate struggles for survival going on. This is where the stories begins.

_Research Center:_

Researcher1: Setup complete. Ready to advance into next level.

Research2: All system check

Doctor 1: Ok, begin the process

( A cloud of gas was injected into a tank with a dead body and one of the security, the security was busy carries out the order and oblivious to what's happening to him, until its too late.)

Security 1: Wait, why is the door closed, let me out!

Doctor1: Ops, Did I forgot to tell you that we need both dead and live subject to test? Looks like you have bad luck today.

Security 1: What? Let me go! Please, I beg you, whaaaa? (The corpse starts to twich and force itself up, it was already decaying, but it still keeps going, walking toward the helpless securities.

Security 1: What the heck was that? OMG, it's alive! (he takes out his pistol and aimed at the "monster"

Corpse: Finally, I was awaken, I can feel the power within me, muwahhhhhhhh. Remember this name. Emperor Khan, as I shall rule the world.

Doctor1: Sweet, they can even talk, it was a success.

Security 1: Let me out, what exactly is this monster. ( He walk backward until he reaches the end of the glass tank.)

Khan: I am what you call a zombie, don't worries you will soon become one too

Security1 : Die you monster! (He starts to shoot at the monster, knocking him back a few steps but Khan was oblivious to the pain.

Khan: It's useless, succumb to me, he open his ugly jaw and prepare for the final strike.

Security 1: Nooooo! (he continue shooting and one of the bullet went astray and hit one of the gas tanks in the side, and the tank blow up, breaking the glass around the tank, but not before the zombie bite on his head and snap it off, the body fall on to the ground

Khan: Ahh, I am free, for this I shall reward you greatly, he pick up the headless body and he take one of his claws and stab the body. The body start to mutate and within a minute the body had turn into one of the zombies looking just like him exactly.

Secruity Zombie #1 : The power, yes, I feel soo powerful, now I shall revenge.

Doctor1: OMG, Code Red, Code Red, Bio Hazards Bio Ha(all he see is a claw before he felt a sharp pain and watch in horror as the ex-security guard bite half of his stomach off, he quickly felt dizzy and soon lost control of his body.

Researcher1: Run for it AHHHHHHHH

Researcher2: Noooo, we must info the Director, we must ….Yeaaahhhhh

_Accounting Office:_

Accountant1: Huh what's wrong, we lost contact with the lab

Manager: Let me see, the system must be off, I'll call the HQ for a replacement.

"Hello? Director? It seems that we have technical problems with the lab. Wait, somebody just came out from the lab, huh? Ewwwww He just bite the head of from one of my employee, what the hell? Director something is coming, they aren't human, AHHHH Somebody call the police! ARRGGHHHh,

_Police Station:_

Telephone Response: 911, Emergency.

Company Accountant 2: Help, this is the billing/invoce center, we have people attacking us, hurry up and help us, it's coming closer. HELP! AAHHHHHHH.

Telephone Response: Hello? Hello? Damn. talk to Sgt. Decker Sergeant we have an mob attacking one of the commercial buildings.

Sgt. Decker: Really? Damn, I thought I can just sit back and relax and have my final week before retirement a peaceful one, now it's all over. Tell Alpha and Echo SWAT units to get their right away.

Telephone Response: Yes sir, Alpha and Echo, we have code red, repeat code red, get your gears and report to coordinate 80, 54, and 67 double time

Alpha Leader: Got it, we will leave in half an hour.

Meanwhile, the zombies begin to march outside of the building and start to attack people on the street.

_Church:_

Priest: May God help us to the salvation of.. huh? O hello there, what may I help you?

Zombie: Braiinnnzzz

Priest: Excuse me? I can't quite hear you? Hey! Let her go! What? Stop this instant! (He watch in horror as the "stranger" grab one of the people inside the church and bites her.)

Civilian 2: There is more of them, what are they? ARghhhh

Priest: Almighty God, Have Mercy, Save your subjects ( He was chase to the corner of the church, no where to go, moments later, a scream can be heard.)

Zeb's Farm

Zeb: Hey there how may I help you?

Zombie: Branizzzz

Zeb: No problem, you want Sheep or Cow brain? I have plenty. Wait let go of me, what, ewww, you breath stinks, and my you teeth is sharp, huh? YEEAAHHHHHHh.

Farmer1: Huh? Whatt? Holy…. (He try to run but only to hit one of the zombies walking toward him, and in minutes he was gone)

_Research Center:_

(The scene move to two police van arrive at the front door and two units of squad 20 men in all disembark)

Alpha Leader: Control? We have arrive at the scene, it looks really bad, bodies everywhere, my men are observing the body to find any evidence of a shoot out, Echo is Securing the Perimeter.

Alpha II: Hey check this guy out, half of his head's gone. I wonder why?

Alpha IV: He must have some kind of mark, how could he just lose half of his head?

(The sound of gun fired erupted in a distance and yelling and screams can be ehard

Alpha Leader: What the hell, Control? I'll report latter. (switch is Walkie Talkie) Echo Leader, are you there? Copy

Echo Leader: Copy That, we are under attack by a strange mob, they have bite a few of my men, and they are acting really strangely. Huh? Shit they just bite the head off one of my men, retreat retreat! Alpha, They aren't human get outta of here. AHHHHHHH.(Silence)

Alpha IV: Huh, wait, that guy is still alive, hey can you hear me? It's going to be ok, Police are here, you ok? Ouucch, why did you bite me.

Alpha II: He most have..(Scream) Alpha Leader, we have a problem.

Alpha Leader: I think I know why, they are here too? Open Fire on them they aren't human.

Alpha IV: That guy just ( He never got to finish his story as the zombie bite half of his face off.

AlphaII: Shit( He shoot at the zombie, but the zombies keep walking toward the group, all of the alpha now opens fire on the mob, except for a few, the zombie keeps on coming.

Alpha Leader: To the van hurry!

Alpha II: Yeeeeeeehhaaaaa Take this and that

Alpha X: Hurry up let's go, ahhhhh

Alpha II : X, damn you zombie! (He fires his shotgun, blowing the head off the zombie and it drops.) Aim for the head guys! Guys? ( he looks around just in time to see Alpha leader screaming inside of a mob of zombie and rest of teams are all but decimated. (To the side, he say one of the civilians driving a car toward him.)

Jimmy Patterson: Huury Up, get in

Alpha II: Right away, (he rush toward the car with zombies right behind and is barely able to get in the car.

Jimmy Patterson: What is that? I saw all the police officer getting massacred

Alpha II: We went into that lab, not having any idea what was going on in there. They should have warned us! But those SOBs at The Company were all hush-hush; they wouldn't tell us anything. So, we went in and got slaughtered. We'd empty entire clips from our MP-5's into those things, and all they'd do is twitch around a little. Now most of my old team has been turned into zombies. Just remember men, go for the headshot..., that's the only way to be sure."

Jimmy Patterson: Anyway, let's get the hell out of here. (The car speed off, the moan of the zombies becomes more distant until it's finally gone)

_City Hall:_

Mayor Ronald: What's happening ?

Secretary: Sir I am afraid I don't know, but there is a huge upraising in every part of the city, it seems we might be attack by some cultist.

Mayor Ronald: Put out a radio, I want to reassure my citizens, I need to win the reelection

Public Announcement

Dear citizens,

As of this morning, a few dead bodies have appeared in our dear streets. Also, the streets seem to be unusually empty. But have nothing to fear, because the Police is beginning an investigation and will restore public order if needed. SWAT teams have been prepared and, even though they will surely not be needed, they are ready to repose public order, in case of any unlawfull conduct. _We do advise all citizens to stay home _until we issue an "all clear" statement, which should be very **very** shortly.

Your Mayor.

_Bank:_

Employee 1: Hello, how may I help you?

Zombies: Branizzz

Bank Security: He looks a bit weird, sir, please, stop droolzing in here.

Employee1: There is whole bunch of people coming this way.

Employee2: Just what is the world are those?

Bank Security: I don't know, ayyaaaaaaaaaaaa

Employee2: Shit! They just bit him!

Employee1: bank robbers?

Employee2: I don't think so

Zombie : Braaiinzzzz (More Screams)

_Graveyard:_

Gatekeeper: hiccup, oh man I am so full, I shouldn't have eat that much sushi…. Hiccup.

Huh? Somebody in the graveyard? Those damn grave robbers,( he took his stick and walk into the graveyard.) Hmm nothing here. (Suddenly, a pair of hands burst out from the ground, pulling the gatekeeper down, the gatekeeper screams but was soon silenced by munching sound of feeding on flesh.

_Police Station_

"Baker 29, this is 9-1-1 dispatch. Do you copy? Over. Baker 29 this is dispatch, please respond, over. Alpha 33, do

you have a visual on Baker 29? They aren't responding. Alpha 33, do you copy? Can any units at Parkson Plaza hear me?

Over. Attention all units, attention all units, there is no response from officers on site at Parkson Plaza. Supervisor

requesting immediate back-up. All units in the vicinity, please respond... Are there any units in the vicinity of

Parkson Plaza? Please respond. Is anyone out there? Anyone?..."

_Airport: _

Personnel: We have a mob coming towards us, they are tearing up people in the way,

Pilot: Damn, let's hide!

_Armory:_

Hank wasn't too liked in his squad, endlessly talking about patriotic duty and rebuking his mates for even slightest breach of regulations. His squad was given two days of free time and his pals had gone partying downtown, while Hank stayed at the base alone, studying for the theoretical part of Marine exams.

Meanwhile, in the front of the armory…

National Guard 5: "Hmmm, hey Harry, have you heard from 2nd Platoon since they went to check out the Main Library? Harry? Hey, Harry,

where did you go? Come on man, this is no time to go running off to take a leak, we got a riot on our hands here. Harry? Oh, there you are. Why didn't you answer me? And where's your rifle soldier? Hey, did you shower this morning? You

smell like roadkill. Why are you looking at me like that Harry? Hey, Harry, back up man, no need to get so close. Hey, stop

that! What are you doing Harr...AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

When the alarms went off and loudspeakers announced "Biological Danger Code Red" the whole base was quite unprepared, most of the soldiers having fun in the city, the fresh recruits panicking... Hank was the only of his squad to report at the Armory

to find the 'code red danger' shambling towards the place in hordes The soldiers in the armory were few but had a heap of weapons at their disposal.

They defended fiercely against the living dead and fought for every room, felling heaps of zombies until finally being overwhelmed.

Sarge: We got to hold the line at all cost, regroup

National Guards: Yes Sir!

Hank: Sir we are under attack from every direction, the zombie is about to breach the door.

Sarge: Go to the main armory room, we are running low on ammo, I am the rest of the soldier will take care of the zombie

Hank: Yes sir ( He double timed to the armory room, quickly disappering from the view)

Sarge: Alright men, we will hold this line or die trying

National Guard2: ""Oh man, what the hell are those things. I mean, when I joined up they said 'Be All You Can Be'. Now I'm down to 'An Army of One'. Man, I didn't sign up for this. This sucks..., we're all gonna die. Game over, man!"

Sarge: You there shut up!

National Guards 3: Breaching is section III

Sarge: Hold the line, you follow me. ( He runs to the door only to watch in horror at a new from of zombie)

Secruity Zombie #1: So you are the ones who make it so hard for us to take the armory, you shall die!

Sarge: Fire at Will, Fire at Will! ( He aim his M-16 at the zombie, but the zombie just shrug off the lead and the next thing he knew, he saw a huge set of jaws and it all got dark.

National Guards2: Holy Shit, Sarge! ARHHHHHHHHHH

National Guards 3: God damn I don't want to die like this! DIEEEEEEEEEE

Main armory room:

Hank: Here's enough ammo to last us for a long time.. ( He heard the screams of his fellow soldier and the last clipping of trigger)

Damn we got overrun, (he runs to the door and saw that he was surrended by hundreds of zombies)

Hank made a final stand in the main armory room, all other soldiers were already fleeing in panic or dead, Hank decided to die fighting when he saw a crate of LAW anti-tank charges. Deciding that he has nothing to loose he fired charge after charge at the shambling horde and rushed forward. Burned and battered he emerged at the armory's courtyard, every where there was signs of fighting, hordes of zombies were walking everywhere and Hank thought he was the only survivor in the place. Hank made his way cross country through the forest and emerged on the outskirts of downtown to find a scene straight from hell.

_Command and Control Mainland_

General Fullbright: What's the matter?

Officer: Sir, we have report from Paradise that there is a major uprising and they need support now. But our communication was cut off. The only place we can contact are Military Base in Paradise

General Fullbright: Prepare to insert a spiceal Ops team , and paradrop me at the military base. Insert the team at Northwest of the island.

Officer: Yes Sir

_Northwest of Island, near the research Center:_

Military Command & Control center, zulu time 0600."

'This is H.Q., come in unit bravo, what's the situation on the island so far?'

'...This is bravo leader, we see empty houses, signs of intense fighting, but no people.'

'Bravo leader, proceed downtown, look for survivors, check for any signs of life.'

...'Affirmative, bravo leader out'. ...

The special forces unit 'bravo' was sent from the mainland to asses the situation on Paradise Island before regular army would be sent. They were making their way trough an empty neighborhood, not knowing that those who died here turned into zombies and were hunting those few that were still human.

Bravo Leader: 'bravo leader here, a man is running in our direction screaming for help. There's a...a mob of mutilated people chasing him, they seem not to control themselves...'

Close ups of soldiers fending off zombies, one of them is being torn apart alive, only one of the soldiers and the scared civilian manage to escape. They are coming this way, Engage. Engage, Bravo Leader out

Paul Diego: 'Sergeant Paul Diego reporting, my entire unit has been obliterated. I've located a survivor, the people on the island... Crap! It's broken!'

Two men see that zombies are still behind them, slowly limping trough the street...


End file.
